


Ugh, Highschool

by DarkHallway



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alforan - Freeform, Allura is the same age as Keith/Lance/Hunk/Shay, Hunay, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance and Allura are siblings, Other, Pidge and Matt are siblings, Voltron highschool au, adashi, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 04:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15162293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHallway/pseuds/DarkHallway
Summary: A Voltron Highschool AU!Lance- Popular, Football playerKeith- Loner (Emo), ArtistPidge- Semi-Popular, NerdHunk- Popular, CookShay- Popular, CheerleaderAllura- Popular, CheerleaderMatt- Loner, NerdShiro- Popular, Football player





	1. Chapter 1

It's going to take awhile to get the first chapter done, I don't want to overdo the first chapter but I don't really want it to be short? Honestly, Klance is gonna be a slow burn. If you have any Ideas for the voltron hs au comment below! <3


	2. not an update

Im working on the first chapter, I was thinking should it be Adashi?


End file.
